What Doesn't Kill You
by Wishuponastar8342
Summary: ..oh wait, it did. (In which a teenage girl gets reincarnated into the Star Wars universe as a baby and starts her life anew. Or in which this teenage girl declares her whole life a suicide mission and befriends young Ben Solo anyway.)
1. In which the Universe hates me

**1- In which the Universe hates me**

It was just your normal, normal day.

You see, the new Star Wars movie had just come out. The second one in the trilogy, The Last Jedi. Yeah, that one. I wasn't really a Star Wars fan myself, but my dad was. It was his childhood, he always says to me. And sometimes, he'll rewatch the old films, and I'll catch a glimpse or two of Luke Skywalker's face when I come out to the living room to get a cup of water or something. And my dad - being a hardcore fan - would of course bring the whole family to watch the newest Star Wars movie.

Before the movie, during the movie, everything was fine. And then after the movie, everything went to hell. Literally.

You see, the movie was really long. About two hours, and that's really long to me. So after the movie, I told my mum I was really thirsty, took ten dollars from her, and raced out the cinema and across the street to the bubble tea shop to buy a drink.

Well, my aim was to buy a drink.

It didn't really work out.

There was a drunk driver on the road that day, and I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

A screech, a scream, and then everything went black.

I didn't have any time to react. Didn't have the time to wish my family, my friends goodbye. Didn't have any time to think, to run. The only thought running through my mind, was _oh_ _shit_...

* * *

The next time I opened my eyes, I did what any normal person would do if they were me - I screamed.

I... something wasn't right here. My soul felt as if it had been constricted into a smaller space, as if I had changed bodies. My hands, my legs, they felt wrong. For a second, joy spread through me as the thought that maybe, just maybe, I had survived through the incident and only suffered a serious injury ran through me. Maybe that's why my legs felt weird. Maybe that's why -

Oh.

A woman was staring at me. Her facing merely inches from mine. Did my scream made her come here?

But, she wasn't my mother. She... I've never seen her before in my entire life.

"Who are you?" I attempted to say, but all that came out was some nonsensical noise. I struggled to move my hands again, and this time, I realised that I was in some sort of blanket...

Oh my god, this is one hell of a high-tech maternity ward.

From experience, because I have a younger brother and I know what these wards would look like, I'll say that this is really one of the most high-tech wards I've ever seen in my life. And oh my god is that a droid cleaning one of the beds in the corner?!

Cold realisation washed over me.

I... I was a baby? _WHAT?_

Just then, the door banged open, and the woman winced before she turned around. A man walked in, and the woman immediately started scolding him about making such a loud noise and that there was "no need to bang a door for goodness sake". I drowned out their conversation after a while, because I suddenly spotted something trailing behind that man.

Another droid.

Just like _that one_ from Star Wars. Just like that droid I saw in the film. Except that, it had green rings around it instead of orange ones.

Oh my god.

And with that, I started to cry.


	2. Childhood Arc: BEGIN

**2- Childhood Arc: BEGIN**

* * *

 **(A/N: Contains spoilers for The Last Jedi!)**

* * *

I'll admit that after that initial stage of panic, life got extremely boring afterwards.

You try being in a baby's body and then tell me if it's not boring?

Seriously, all I do all day is just eat, sleep, shit. Eat, sleep, shit.

I didn't even have the opportunity to go to a toilet. I literally just slept there and shit. Really, you try being stuck in a bed all day and then tell me if it's not boring?

Anyway, I think we'll just stop with those details yeah. I'm sure you don't want to hear me rant about all the horrors of breastfeeding, especially when you aren't really a baby mentally and CAN REMEMBER EVERY DETAIL AND YET STILL HAVE TO DO IT OR ELSE YOU'LL STARVE AND DIE.

Okay, lets stop there.

I learned a few things too, of course. Thank whoever out there that the people in this world speak English too, so I was able to catch bits of information here and there.

For example, I've learned that my name is Alice. Alice Green.

I've also learned that the war against the Empire is already over. Apparently, my dad of this world was a fighter pilot that fought alongside Princess Leia, and my mum was a technician who also served under Leia in their fight against the Empire. So yeah, you could say that my 'parents' of this world had some cosy connections with the Skywalkers.

I managed to learn of their backstory one night when my parents started talking about life together in the middle of the night. Oh, so it's not just us teenagers who wonder about life, apparently, adults do that too.

Maybe my reaction to their story wasn't that normal. But when I realised the war was over, I could only think of one thing. _Shit_ , again.

Because the end of the war means the birth of Ben Solo. And that means that Kylo Ren will happen and then The First Order will happen, and then I'll just die again.

I mean seriously, with the number of Resistance members killed in the second movie, the odds of me surviving this world isn't really that high.

* * *

The first two years of my life passed in a blur. Between all the things of eating, sleeping, learning how to talk and walk again, my social circle only consisted of my mum and dad of this world. Oh, that is when I count out all my aunts and uncles that came to see me. But, I didn't recognise any of them, which I guess means that I'm not connected to any lead characters in Star Wars. Or another possibility could be that since I've only watched the newest two films and none of the older films, I simply didn't recognise any older generation lead characters.

The third year, was when things became interesting.

As I mentioned earlier, my parents were pretty familiar with the Skywalkers. So I guess it only makes sense that during my third birthday, when my parents decided to throw a birthday party for me, they would, of course, invite the Skywalker family too.

* * *

Some kids and their families had already arrived. I, being me, was currently hiding under the dining table, judging all these kids, and eating cookies.

"Alice! You come out this instant or I'll -"

I never got to know what my mother would do, because the doorbell rang for what seemed like the tenth time that day. Seeing that my father was busy taking out another batch of cookies from the oven (I ate all of the previous batches, oops), she quickly ran to the door to open it.

"Leia!" I heard my mum exclaim in joy as she hugged the famous Princess Leia. Out of curiosity, I peeked out of the tablecloth, only to be greeted by a mop of black hair.

"Alice!" My mum, upon seeing my appearance - crumpled dress and a mouth full of crumbs - gave a sign of exasperation and dragged me out from the dining table.

"Alice, this is Princess Leia. And this is Ben, Leia's son. He's a year older than you, but I'm sure that you'll get along just fine."

I would like to say that before this party, I had made up countless scenarios of me meeting Ben, and what might happen in the future.

The fangirl side of me screamed for me to pounce on him because he was _freaking Ben Solo for goodness sake_! But the logical side of me felt disgusted at the way he was, the way he was willing to murder people, _real, living, breathing people_. And I also knew that getting close to him risk me just being killed by him in the end too.

But as I looked at the four-year-old boy standing before me, eyes holding nothing but innocence, all those voices in my head quietened down.

He was just a little boy. He wasn't Kylo Ren yet. He was, _is_ still Ben Solo.

And I... I have a chance to change things?

Maybe... maybe I could prevent him from turning to the Dark Side?

Maybe... maybe I could save him from becoming Kylo Ren?

I had been staring at the boy for about a minute now, and he was fidgeting nervously under my intense gaze. My parents and his were looking at me curiously, wondering what was going on in my head.

"H...Hi?"

He gave me a timid, nervous smile, and that sealed the deal.

A wide grin broke across my face. "Hi! Sorry for staring at your face, but I'm Alice! Wanna be friends?"

"Oh, and before I forget, I stole some cookies just now! Wanna have one?"


	3. Childhood Arc: Food is Life

**3** **\- Childhood Arc** **:** **Food is Life**

* * *

 **(A/N: 17 follows and 8 favs in just 24 hours?! You guys are too kind I am like so happy T.T)**

 ** _(Anyway... WARNING: An author that wrote this at 2am and made it a 98% crack fic, while the other 2% is just nonsensical nonsense.)_**

 ** _(Oh wait, can nonsensical nonsense even work? Because you can_** ** _'_** ** _t have have an even more nonsensical nonsense as a nonsense is already nonsensical -)_**

 ** _(Okay, I_** ** _'_** ** _ll shut up now.)_**

* * *

 _Alice: 3 years 0 months_

 _Ben: 4 years 5 months_

"So... you're four right?"

I asked the dark-haired boy sitting next to me as we both munched on a cookie. I was now wearing a fresh, new blue dress that my mum forced me to change into upon seeing the dismal state of my old dress - littered with crumbs and whatnot.

Ben nodded shyly, before turning his attention back to his cookie again. I too, nodded slowly as I ate the last bits of my cookie. Okay, so Ben is obviously not a talker... This is gonna make 'getting-to-know-him' a tad bit hard.

But no fear! I have trust in my awesome mouth to engage him in exciting conversations!

...did my mum spike the punch or something. Why am I getting high.

Oh well, who cares? It isn't everyday you meet young hot Ben Solo. Don't blame me for getting high.

I shrugged, wiped my mouth with my hand, then turned to face Ben. "So! Lets play a game!"

He nodded slowly.

"Twenty questions!"

"Twenty questions?"

"Yeah! Basically, we get to ask each other a question and then we have to answer. So this way, we can get to know each other better and be friends!"

A small smile found its way across his face, and I beamed at him too. "Okay, lets start! Hmm... What's your favourite colour?"

"I... I don't know." He paused, looking at me uncertainly. I paused too, looking at him. "Oh, yeah, that's okay! I'm sure you'll find out soon! Mine is blue! Okay, your turn!" I gave him another toothy grin, encouraging him to go on.

"What's your favourite past-time?"

* * *

About five basic questions later, everything went to hell.

I think it was probably my fault, but the game got so boring that I just had to ask a stupid question. And anyway, with all those basic questions of favourite colour, favourite hobby, the awkwardness between us wasn't going to disappear any time sooner.

"Have you picked your nose in public before?"

Ben stopped, looking at me with wide eyes. I, however, just shot him a mischievous grin back. "Remember, no lies and only honest answers! Come on Ben, ever picked your nose in public before?"

I grinned wildly as he blushed, then mumbled a small "once".

I couldn't help myself, I started laughing out loud. After a while, Ben, though still a tad bit red-faced, started grinning too.

"And... And how many times do you fart a day?" I asked him once more, breathlessly amidst my laughter.

"Three... Three four times I guess?" Seeing my encouraging smile, his eyes too, lit up with mischief. "My turn Alice! How many times do _you_ fart a day?"

"I'm way better than you okay! Three four times? I fart at least five six times a day! See how awesome I am!"

I raised my hands and waved them about for emphasis. "I fart at least _twice_ after each meal!"

At that line, both of us couldn't contain ourselves anymore and burst into peals of laughter.

"Who's farting?"

My mum suddenly walked up with Princess Leia, giving me her famous exasperated expression.

In response, I yelled out an enthusiastic "Us!", then quickly grabbed Ben's hand and dragged him away from the crime scene before my mum could scold us.

"Haha, that was... really cool." I chuckled once more, then brightened up.

"Hey, wanna ask the other kids if they wanna play with us? Then we can team up and play more awesome games!"

Ben, still grinning from our previous conversation, nodded.

* * *

"Ben! Your father is here." Princess Leia smiled as she motioned for Ben to go over to greet his father.

Ben nodded as he walked over, with me following him. Come on everybody, this is one hell of a chance to meet Han Solo one-to-one, and I sure aren't missing it.

When we walked closer, I stopped, and gasped.

"Oh my, you're _hot_."

Realising what I had just blurted out, I quickly covered my mouth and looked around, only to see my mum face-palming herself. Oh well, mum back in my world always used to say that my mouth will land me in some deep shit someday.

Han, however, only grinned and squatted down to greet me.

"Hey, I think you're not bad-looking yourself. What's your name?"

Leia gave a groan at the side.

"Hello! I'm Alice!"

"Hey Alice! I see you've met my son Ben?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yup, we've even discussed our farting lives together."

There was an awkward silence.

Then, surprisingly, Ben was the one to break it with a small giggle. I grinned right back.

Han Solo stood up and gave an audible 'Phew', raising his eyebrows and trying his best to comprehend the situation here.

I smirked in response. "Permission to join back in the games, Your Highness?"

"Permission granted." Leia laughed as she followed my act, then nudged her son forward.

"Come on Ben! Lets go!"

* * *

 _Alice: 3 years 1 month_

 _Ben: 4 years 6 months_

Mum said that I inherited my troublemaker side from my dad of this world.

One month after I met Ben, mum had a case to take care of, so Dad had no choice but to bring me with him to a meeting that he was going to attend. Some defense meeting or something. Oh well, I didn't really care, so I didn't pay attention when he told me whatever meeting he was going to.

And well, lets just say that Dad was more 'loose' when compared to mum. So he let me wander around the corridors of the ship that we were on, as long as I promised to come back to his meeting place exactly one hour later.

I guess Dad's parenting skills sucks. Because honestly, what parent would let a three-year-old kid run off on their own? Lucky that I'm mentally way older than that, but still...

I shrugged, and continued on.

"Alice!"

Whipping around, I turned only to get knocked over by another figure.

"Ah, sorry. Ben?"

I grinned as Ben helped me up. Leia walked up towards us, dusted my clothes for me, then smiled softly. Oh my, she's _pretty_.

"Nice to meet you again Alice. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, my dad's in a meeting so I'm just wandering around on my own now."

"Oh, well, mind if Ben joins you? I'm sure he's eager for it too." Looking at Ben, he nodded and then looked at me. I, of course, replied with an all-too-enthu "Sure!".

"I'll come and find you kids in an hour's time. In the meantime, take care!" Leia smiled and waved as she walked off. I just stared at her retreating figure.

What.

Did she just left her four-year-old son unattended too. I mean, I know he's with me, but for gods sake, we're both young kids. I mean, Leia is really cool and I really respect her but... her parenting skills isn't an A-grade either. Not to mention the fact that I'm just an ordinary kid, so if anything happens to me it would still be alright. But really, Ben is the kid of the _Skywalker_ family, who knows if there's enemies hiding on this ship just waiting to harm or kidnap him for power?

Really, is there a parenting book here or something that I can get them to read?

For goodness sake, lets just hope that there wouldn't be bad guys waiting to pop out and catch us. Oh what am I talking about, I'm with a main character, of course some unlucky shit is going to happen to us sooner or later.

But in the meantime, why worry? Not like I can do anything with such a tiny body. I shall just enjoy life as much as I can and build my friendship with Ben.

"Hey Ben, you hungry?"

"A little bit... Why?"

"I have an idea." Cue light bulb flashing above my head as I shot Ben a smirk.

* * *

"Alice! Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ben hissed as he followed behind me, keeping his footsteps as quiet as possible.

"Nope."

"What?!"

"Shh! Chill Ben, we wouldn't die or anything." I whispered back, putting my index finger in front of my lips to give him the universal 'shush' sign. "Besides, food is life. So this is totally worth it."

Ben just gave me a deadpan look. I chose to ignore him, and instead signaled for him to continue moving.

You see, my 'plan' is to sneak into the kitchens, and yes you guessed it! _Steal cookies!_

Cookies are bae.

I paused, halting my movements as I spotted the kitchen door. Ben, seeing that I had stopped, followed suit.

"Okay, this is Agent Green. Agent Solo, report your position."

"Seriously Alice? I'm just behind you."

"Can't you lighten up a bit Ben? We're playing a game of spies here!"

Ben gave me another deadpan look, then said in the most monotone voice, "Agent Solo behind you."

I gave a silent whoop into the air. On one hand, Ben is actually entertaining me! And on the other hand, I'm really glad that he's using sarcasm and all that with me now because that just shows that we're becoming closer, right?

"Alright Agent Solo! On my mark, we ran into the kitchen, grab whatever stuff we can find, then run the hell out!"

"Fine."

"Pfft don't 'fine' me you asshole."

"Fine."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Okay Agents, roll out!"

With that, Ben and I charged into the kitchen, squealing and laughing as we spotted the faces of the surprised staff. But we couldn't care less as we grabbed whatever sweet treats we could find.

Agent Solo and Agent Green - first mission accomplished!

* * *

 **(A/N: I know the thought of Ben laughing is like oh my god :O. but when I wrote this, I was like, hey, this kid is only four. Ben, at this time, isn** **'** **t really Kylo-ish yet. What** **'** **s more, which four year old kid doesn** **'** **t laugh at jokes and stuff? And four is a small age, not old enough for a kid to get all emo and closed-off and stuff so I figured out that writing Ben laughing is actually quite realistic. Hehe I hope I did his character justice! Any feedback is appreciated! Thank you everyone! :))**

 **(Oh and on another note! If anyone** **'** **s interested, feel free to submit any ideas/random stuff you want to see Alice and Ben do during this childhood arc. MUHAHAHA ;D)**

 ** _(AND OFC, MERRY X_** ** _'_** ** _MAS EVERYBADY! ;))_**

* * *

 ** _Review Time! :D_**

 **Guest** : Thank you so much! I hope you'll continue loving this idea! ^^

 **Love . Fiction .2017** : Hehe thank you! :))


End file.
